Das Schönste Weihnachten
by ellikanellika
Summary: Die Digimon Frontier gehen zusammen auf ein Weinachtsfest, aber das ständige streiten von Takuya und Izumi, verändert ihre Pläne - was da raus kommt ist etwas was keiner von den beiden ahnte.


Das schönste Weinnachtsfest für Takuya Izumi

Winter.

Eine kalte Jahreszeit.

Dennoch ist das die schönste Zeit, die man sich vorstellen kann.

Herr Nikolaus, Weihnachtsmann, Väterchen Frost, die vielen Feste und Ereignisse, wo sich die Menschen treffen und zusammen sind.

Draußen ging die unsichtbare Sonne schon unter und dicke Wolken sammelten sich zusammen und warnten die Leute, dass es bald schneien wird. Aber das machte den Stadtmenschen keine Angst. Mit dicken Mänteln, langen Schalen, Handschuhen, Winter-Stiefeln spazierten sie durch die Stadt und in das Zentrum, wo das große Rummel erst anfing. Es war der 24. Dezember, der Abend vor Weinnachten und in der Mitte der Stadt ging viel los. Da war ein großer Weinnachts-Markt mit Spiel-Ständen und. Kinder rannten durch den Rummel, die Eltern lachend hinterher, die Jugendlichen kauften ein, spielten verschiedene Spiele, knutschten, oder nur spazierten, so wie auch die etwas ältere Leute. Alles war geschmückt und da war ein riesengroßer Weinnachtsbaum in der Mitte des Marktes. Alles glitzerte und schien wie in einem Märchen. Schöne Weinnachtsmusik wurde von irgendwelchen Musikern, neben dem Baum gespielt und einige Leute standen vor ihnen und hörten zu, klatschen oder gingen einfach nur genüsslich vorbei. Die Stimmung war einfach warm und weihnachtlich.

"Also Leute! Wo gehen wir zuerst hin?" fragte Zoe total in der Stimmung, mit einem breitem Lächeln und voll mit Energie gepackt ihre Freunde. Die fünf Jungs schauten sie an und lachten laut auf. "Was? Was ist? Wieso lacht ihr?" fragte sie schmollend. "Ah Zoe! Diese Frage hast du uns jetzt schon das 10 – mal gestellt! Hahahaha! Du bist so blöd! Hahahahaha!" sagte Takuya frech und lachte sich fast halb tot. Die anderen stoppten und machten einpaar Sicherheitsschritte weck von dem Jungen. "Takuyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" explodierte das blonde Mädchen und fing an den Jungen mit Schneebällen zu bewerfen. Die beiden zankten sich laut und einige Leute drehten sich zu ihnen und lächelten in der Art: ah die Liebe heutzutage.

"Sagt mal, müssen wir uns das anhören? Mir ist es irgendwie peinlich." sagte der kleine Tommy und kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. "Ja, er hat recht. Lassen wir die zwei Streithähne doch hier und gehen uns amüsieren! Verlieren können wir uns sowieso nicht." fügte Koichi hin zu und ging schon einpaar Schritte. J.P. sprang panisch hoch und schaute in die Runde: "Aaaber, dann werden sie ja alleine sein! Arme Izumi! Wir können sie doch nicht mit .. mit einem Perversling lassen! Oh nein! Meine Liebe!" Aber er konnte schon nichts mehr tun weil Tommy und Koichi leise gingen und sich nicht mal umdrehten. "Hey! Wartet doch!" J.P. sprang ihnen hinterher, drehte sich noch einmal um, lief aber dann weiter. Nur Koji schaute noch einpaar Sekunden den lachenden Takuya und die schreiende Izumi an, seufzte verzweifelt, drehte sich um und versuchte sein schweres Herz zu vergessen. Langsam ging er den anderen hinterher.

"Nimm es zurück du Großmaul!" schrie Zoe und rieb ihn den Schnee ins Gesicht. "Bleh… Zoeeee! Duu," Schneeball-Wurf: "ich werde es aber nicht! … Du bist so süß, wenn du sauer bist, weißt du!" sagte der Junge schon wieder frech und grinste sie an. Izumi stoppte verwundert und lief rot übers Gesicht, kriegte aber deshalb den Schneeball, den sie gerade hoch hielte und werfen wollte, auf die Nase. "Aaaarrgh! Du! Du! Lümmel! Leute hilft mi…" sie hielt ein, als sie merkte, dass die anderen eigentlich nicht mehr da waren.

Sie sah sich um, aber da war keiner von den Jungs. Auch Takuya schaute sich um: "Wo sind die denn hin? Waren die nicht noch vor einer Sekunde da?" "Ja, aber, wo sind sie jetzt? Ah Takuya! Das ist alleine deine Schuld! Wegen dir sind alle jetzt weg!" "Wieso denn meine? Du hast doch wie eine Irre herum gebrüllt!" "Ja, aber du hast damit angefangen!" "Du warst aber so hyperaktiv! Jemand musste doch was sagen!" "Ah, sei doch still! Jetzt sind wir alleine und ich muss mein Weinnachten mit dir verbringen! Wie schrecklich kann dieser Abend denn noch werden!" maulte Izumi, drehte ihren Kopf weg von ihm und schmollte.

Sie wartete schon auf die nächsten Worte von Takuya, die sie wieder schreiend blocken würde, aber der Junge sagte nichts. Sie schaute ihn verwundert an und bedauerte, was sie sagte.

"Schrecklich? Weinnachten mit mir soll schrecklich sein?" schnaubte er sie beleidigt an: "Dann geh doch und such die anderen! Koji und J.P. werden sicher glücklich sein!" er drehte sich um und wollte gehen.

Zoe seufzte nur und ging zu ihm: "Takuya! Warte doch! Es tut mir ja leid! So meinte ich das doch nicht!" sie ging neben ihn und entschuldigte sich tausendmal. "Ah, komm schon, sei doch nicht böse! Ich habe wirklich nichts dagegen Weinnachten mit dir zu verbringen!" Takuya schaute sie nur von der Seite an. Zoe gab aber nicht auf. Sie nahm seine Hand und hielt ihn ein: "Jetzt warte doch! Ich habe doch gesagt dass es mir leid tut und dass ich mit dir herum gehen werde!" Takuya lächelte jetzt und sagte nur: "Gut." und ging weiter. Weil sie immer noch seine Hand hielt, zog er sie somit mit sich. Izumi war zuerst verwundert, dann aber lächelte sie: "Du Blödian! Du hast mich absichtlich so lange zappeln lassen!"

Und so gingen sie Hand im Hand durch die Menschen Menge und schauten sich das Weinnachtsspektakel an. Sie spielten verschiedene Spiele, kauften sich irgendwelche Weinnachtssachen und laberten herum wie kleine Kinder. Sie sangen zusammen mit den Musikern, tanzten den Weinnachtstanz und waren glücklich wie noch nie.

Bei einem Stand warf Takuya die Ringe und traf alle Ziele. Er gewann einen großen Weinnachts-Teddy Bären und sah gespielt hochnäsig in die Runde. Zoe schreite lachend auf und umarmte ihn stürmisch so dass die beiden fast umgekippt waren.

Die Leute um sie herum lachten vergnügend, als sie das rote und schüchterne Gesicht des Jungen sahen, dass noch vor einigen Sekunden gespielt arrogant war. Als ihn das Mädchen endlich los lies, atmete er tief durch und versuchte sein Herz-Schlag zu beruhigen. Er schenkte ihr den Bären und verdiente sich noch eine Umarmung.

So schleuderten sie wieder weiter, aßen irgendwelche Süßigkeiten und redeten über alles Mögliche. Sie stoppten auch bei einem Stand, wo man die Muskeln mäßen konnte. Zoe drückte den Bären in Takuyas Arme und ging mutig und ihre Ärmel hochrollend zu dem Hammer. Einige Jungs und Männer pfiffen ihr nach, ermutigten sie und klatschten laut. Zoe nahm den großen Hammer in beide Hände und hob ihn mit großer Mühe hoch. Dabei wurde das Pfeifen lauter, so wie auch die Jungs. Auch Takuya ermutigte sie, schreite laut und machte wie so oft ein Zirkus daraus. Zoe schlug den Hammer auf die Maschine und das Licht ging immer höher und höher und höher und …

"Du hast es geschafft! Du hast gewonnen!" schrie Takuya wie ein Irrer und hüpfte dabei wie ein kleines Kind. Zoe schaute verwundert den Hammer an, das Gewinner Licht und dann die Leute um sie. Dann sah sie hinüber zu dem Standhändler, der sie nett anlächelte und ihr wurde natürlich alles klar. Er half ihr, aber sie wird dieses Geschenk lieb annähmen. Sie lächelte schüchtern und kratzte sich auf der Nase. Takuya konnte sie nicht übersehen, weil er total ausflippte. Er ran zu ihr, hob sie hoch und wirbelte sie herum. Alle lachten auf und klatschten heftig.

Als er sie endlich runter lies, kam der Händler und übergab ihr den Preis: einen originalen Fußball des FC Tokyo, mit originalen Unterschriften der Mannschaft. "Frohe Weinnachten wünsche ich!" sagte er und gab ihr die Hand. "Ihnen auch Frohe Weinnachten! Und vielen Dank für den Ball!" Zoe war total paf und … paf. Mit Takuya ging sie dann weiter und redete wie geschmiert über alles was ihr anfiel. Der Junge gab ihr den Bären zurück und sie übergab ihm den Ball: "Du wirst ihn noch gebrauchen!" "Aber Zoe! Das ist das Original! Original! Das kann ich nicht annehmen!" weigerte sich Takuya, schaute aber sehnend auf den Ball. "Wirst du aber." lehnte sie ihn ruhig ab und gab ihm den Ball. Seine Augen strahlten und er sah sich jedes kleine Detail auf dem Ball genau und vorsichtig an. Izumi musste dabei lächeln und wuschelte ihm durchs Haar - was eigentlich sehr schwer war, weil si mindestens 20cm kleiner als er war. Sie gingen immer weiter bis zu der Mitte des Marktes, wo der große Weinnachtsbaum stand.

"Hey, glaubst du dass die anderen genauso viel Spaß haben wie wir?" fragte Zoe in einem Moment und sah den Jungen unschuldig an, den Bären heftig zu sich drückend.

Takuya schaute sie liebevoll an und zog sie hinter sich her: "Komm, vielleicht werden wir sie von den Baum runter sehen." Izumi ging nur verwundert hinter ihm her und lächelte als sie sah was er meinte. Sie kamen unter dem Weinnachtsbaum an. Es war ein riesengroßes Teil, wahrscheinlich mehr als 20 Meter hoch. Takuya legte den Ball, neben dem Baum ab, kletterte einpaare Äste hoch, setzte sich auf einen und winkte Zoe frech zu: "Na, hast du Angst hier hoch zu kommen?" Das blonde Mädchen schaute zu ihm hoch und wurde sauer: "Denkste!" Auch sie legte den Bären neben dem Baum ab, kletterte zu ihm hoch, und nahm seine ausgestreckte Hand, damit sie nicht runter fiel. Er machte platz für sie und sie schauten sich um. Sie konnten wirklich alles sehen, die Lichter, die bunten Standen, den Karussell … und es war so ruhig hier oben. Und so still.

"Sieh mal!" rief Takuya auf einmal aus. Zoe schaute ihn an, aber als sie sah, dass er in die Ferne sah, schaute sie auch dahin. Und ihre Augen wurden groß: "Nein! Unmöglich!" sie lachte herzlich auf und hielt Takuyas Hand. Es war aber möglich. Es schneite wieder. Kleine Schneeflocken tanzten in der Luft wie Schmetterlinge und machten die bunte Stimmung noch bunter und wärmer. Es war wie ein Traum. So schön und geborgen. Genauso fühlte sich Zoe gerade. Ihr war so warm ums Herz und sie könnte einfach weinen und lachen gleichzeitig. Sie fühlte sich so leicht, dass sie glat fliegen könnte, wie die Schneeflocken.

Nach einiger Zeit unterbrach der Junge die angenehme Stille: "Ähm, Zoe?" Die Blondine schaute zu dem Jungen. Er war ganz nahe und etwas rot übers Gesicht. Noch immer hielt sie seine Hand. "Ähm ja?" auch sie wurde rot und schaute schnell weg.

"Ich habe da etwas für dich… Ein Geschenk eigentlich. Für Weinnachten." sagte er schüchtern und kratzte sich verlegen hinter dem Kopf. Izumi schaute ihn wieder an, gespannt und mit großen Augen. Ihr Herz raste wie verrückt: "Ich habe auch etwas für dich!" sagte sie schnell und schob die freie Hand in ihre Manteltasche. Takuya hat das Geschenk schon gefunden und schaute das hübsche Mädchen mit einem lauten Herzschlag an. In ihm tobte es regelrecht aber er war nicht nervös. Zoe fand das Geschenk und präsentierte es ihm.

"Ich habe zwar auch Geschenke für die anderen, aber weil sie nicht da sind… Und na ja, für dich habe ich etwas anderes besorgt..." Sie hielt eine kleine rote Schachtel mit einer großen Schleife und sie sah sehr süß in ihren kleinen Händen aus. Auch Takuya brachte eine kleine, aber blaue Schachtel hervor und zeigte sie ihr. Beide schauten sich schüchtern an, aber nicht direkt in die Augen. Dazu waren sie gerade nicht in der Lage.

"Ähm, also…hier. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir." sagte Zoe schnell und gab ihm die Schachtel. "Ähm, ja… hier dir auch. Ich hoffe auch, dass es dir gefällt."

Sie nahmen die Schachteln und öffneten sie. Ihre Augen weiterten sich, dann aber lächelten sie. Zoe bekam auch Tränen in die Augen. "Takuya! Das…das… ist wunderschön! Ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll, ich…ich… danke." sie konnte nichts aus sich raus bringen. Sie war einfach zu glücklich. Sie schaute ihn liebevoll an und drückte seine Hand fester. "Zoe, du weißt gar nicht wie…wie sehr ich…ich meine das …was hast…ich…es ist…boah." auch der Junge war ganz paf und schaute sie strahlend an.

Zoe schaute schüchtern zu Seite, drehte aber den Kopf leicht wieder zu ihm, da aber fühlte sie schon etwas warmes und süßes auf ihren Lippen. Ihre Augen wurden groß, aber sie schloss sie in der nächsten Sekunde wieder. Takuya drückte seine Lippen leicht auf die ihre, ganz zart und ganz vorsichtig. Fast schon ängstlich. Nach einpaar Momenten gingen sie dann wieder auseinander und schauten sich schüchtern aber mit einem Lächeln an. Zoe hielt seine Hand noch fester und sah ihm in die Augen.

"Ich muss schon sagen…das beste Weinnachten, das ich je hatte." das flüsterte sie und lehnte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Er schlang sein Arm um ihre Hüfte und lächelte glücklich: "Diesmal stimme ich dir zu."

Die Schneeflocken fielen zärtlich auf die Erde und einige auf die kleinen Geschenke der Beiden. Zwei Weinnacht Halbherzen Kettchen: ein Halbhertz mit einem Wind und der Andere mit einem Flamen Symbol, zusammen vereint.


End file.
